Abducted
by Sharlmalfoy
Summary: Harry, Ron and Ginny don't agree with Hermione's decisions in her love life so they decide she needs a little... Intervention. Oneshot. Dramione implied :P


**_A/N:This is a fic I started a while back but never actually finished it. Until last night_**

**_Don't own any of the characters. The all belong to JK _**

* * *

**_Abducted_**

Hermione was absentmindedly walking towards the library. She had finished all her homework and wanted to take time for herself, reading a book in the library.

She walked down another empty hall, feeling the light breeze hit her face. It was a lovely afternoon.

Suddenly she felt something grip at her arm, dragging her into a dark room. She struggled to release herself but couldn't,"What the...? Hey! LET GO OF ME!! "

She felt more arms grabbing her, dragging her deeper inside. She was sat down in a hard chair and someone tied her hands in her back and her ankles to the legs of the chair.

She still couldn't see anything but she could hear their steps and murmurs. It sounded like a rather large group but she couldn't identify their voices. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

"Who are you? What do you want from me?!?" She tried to free her hands to reach her wand but it was impossible. She desperately tried to come up with some way to run away, her mind was racing.

Suddenly a bright light blinded her for a few seconds. She could only distinguish for tall blurs standing in front of her. She blinked several times, trying to adjust her eyes to the light. After a few seconds she could clearly see three lighten wands pointing at her but the owners were still hidden in the shadows.

"I order you to let me go right this instant!"

She heard one of them chuckle as the person on the far right steppes forward, "You know, your bossiness could get you killed in a situation like this... if we were trying to kill you, but of course we're not!" He quickly added, realizing what he had just said.

"Harry? What is going on?" She was now officially and completely confused.

Another person walked out of the shadows, "This is an intervention, Hermi."

Hermione frowned, staring at her friend, waiting for her to explain further but she didn't, "An intervention?" She turned to the last person hidden, "You can come out now, Ronald!"

Ron looked at her annoyed as he went to stand next to Harry, "You just had to ruin the fun, didn't you? I had the perfect line and everythi-"

The brunette cut him off, "Well I'm so sorry to ruin your fun while I'm here TIED DOWN TO A BLOODY CHAIR!"

"There's no need to yell." he said, partially hiding behind his sister.

"Could you guys just untie me!"

"I'm sorry, Hermi, not until we're done." Ginny looked at her apologetically.

Hermione humphed in response, "Ok, let's hear it then..."

Harry spoke again, turning serious, "We wanted to talk to you about Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock but she quickly tried to hide it with her best puzzled tone. "What do you mean, about Malfoy?

Ron's head turn crimson red and Hermione could swear she saw his hands tremble, "Don't deny it! I saw you with that ferret snogging in an empty classroom!" It was Hermione's turn to blush; she opened her mouth several times to deny it but the words didn't come out, "How could you?! How could you betray us like that?!"

This time Hermione was able to speak, "Betray you? The last time I checked I was free to go out with whoever I want!"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, a little afraid to say something. Ron went on, "You're making out with the enemy! Have you forgotten how he's treated you since we were kids?"

"He's changed; he's not like that anymore. He said he was sorry!"

Ron chuckled, shaking his head, "You are so naive! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Hermione gasped at his words and Ginny stepped in between them, looking from his brother to her best friend. "Look Hermione, we just were concerned about you. You know we just want what's best for you. We love you."

"Well what a great way to show that to me."

"You have to brake up with him!" Ron said, stepping from behind his sister, pointing a finger to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened yet again, this time in fury, glaring at Ron, "Who do you think you are to-"

Harry rested both of his arms in Hermione's shoulders, trying to calm her down, "I'm pretty sure she got our point, Ron. After all she's right, she has the right to date whoever she wants." Hermione nodded emphatically at his words, her angry gaze on Ron, "Even if it is that arrogant, self-absorbed, haughty, pigheaded ferret." Harry ended with a tired sigh as he, with a flick of his wand, untied his friend.

Hermione stoop up, flattening her skirt with her hands." Look, I appreciate your concern, I mean this was kind of sweet in a very... violent way, but I've thought this through and I've made my decision. Draco is..." she looked away from her friend's faces, smiling at the thought of him, "He's sweet and thoughtful and charming and... He just makes me feel good! The best I've felt in a really long time, actually."

Ron snorted quietly,"Charming..."

Harry nudged his ribs, "We understand." He smiled assuringly to his friend, "Now let's go down for diner. I'm starving!"

Harry pulled Ron by his robe, pushing him towards the door. The girls stayed behind, Ginny linking her arm with Hermione's, "So... is he a good kisser?" She smiled impishly to her friend.

The boys turned to them, frowning, partly shocked, partly disgusted, "Ginny!"

* * *

**_A/N: I hate begging for reviews but I don't know why, but I wasn't so sure of this one... It' be great to hear some feedback!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
